It's A Long Way Down
by LittlestBlackStar13
Summary: Just a little "Chronicles of Narnia" fic. Mostly Edmund/Peter BROTHERFIC. Based on the movie "The Lion The Witch And The Wardrobe". Please, forgive me any mistakes if I made them. ALL OF IT BELONGS TO C. S. LEWIS ! ANY REVIEWS ARE WELCOME !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: "Everything That's Good Comes To An End"

The sky was dark and the german planes were flying all over it, dropping the bombs at, already damaged, streets of London. Edmund was staring out of the window at it, thinking about the times before the war and before his school.'If only it was like before...' He thought.

 _Flashback , 4 years ago_

 _6-years old Edmund was sitting in the small chair in his room, staring out of the window. He was really, really bored because Susan wouldn't play with him, Lucy was too young, mamma was busy in the kitchen, daddy was in work and Peter was in school. So he was just staring out of the window, at the clouds. He didn't even know how long was he staring at them. Until the door to his room opened and Peter walked in. 'Ed, for God's sake, why are you sitting there?" Edmund's head shot back to the door of his bedroom. 'Pete!' He ran to the older boy. 'Peter, play with me pleaaaaase?' He made a sweet eyes that no one could resist. Peter just laughed. 'Okay, okay, what do you wanna play, Eddy?' He asked. Edmund thought for a while before smiling. 'I wanna play football!' He exclaimed happily. 'Okaay... Who will be the first one outside?!' Peter lughed and soon he was out of the room. 'Heeey! Not fair! I needed to take the ball!' Edmund shouted, running out of his room, with the ball in his hands, after Peter..._

 _End of the flashback_

'But that was in the past, and I don't think it comes back ever again...' Edmund was cut out of his thoughts by his mother's loud voice

"Edmund! Get away from there!" His mother pulled him away from the window and shut the curtains. "What do you think you are doing?!" She grabbed him by his arms. She was definitely angry. Then Peter entered the room. "Get him quickly to the shelter, now!" She instructed Peter, who nodded his head and pulled Edmund with him "Come on!" Peter said, pulling him further. "Wait, no!-" Edmund tried to protest but was cut off by Peter. "Come on!" His brother shouted, angry now.

 _ **Who's gonna be the first one to start the fight?**_

 _ **Who's gonna be the first to fall asleep at night?**_

 _ **Who's gonna be the last one to drive away?**_

 _ **Who's gonna be the last one to forget this place?**_

In this same time Suzan was grabbing some things from their house. She entered her and Lucy's room and grabbed something from the table. Then she turned around and saw Lucy, still in her bed. "Lucy, come on!" She grabbed her by the hand and led her out of the room.

 _ **We keep taking turns...**_

 _ **Will we ever learn...?**_

In a few minutes the Pevensie family was finally out and they were halfway to the shelter, when suddenly Edmund turned around. "Wait, dad!" He shouted and ran back to the house. "Ed!" Peter tried to grab him by his shirt, but he was too late. "Edmund, no!" Their mother held his two sisters close. "I'll get him!" Peter ran after his younger brother. "Peter come back!" Their mother cried. Edmund opened the door to their house. "Ed!" Peter ran after him. Just as Edmund reached the table, the explosion ranged, shattering the nearest window to pieces. "Edmund, get down!" Peter cried out, pulling him to the floor. They fell down. Edmund grabbed the photo of his father just as fast as he could before Peter lifted him from the ground. "Come on, you idiot! Run!" He yelled at Edmund. They ran out of their house.

 _ **Ooh, spaces between us, keep getting deeper,**_

 _ **It's harder to reach ya, Even though I try,**_

 _ **Spaces between us, hold all our secrets,**_

 _ **Leaving us speechless, And I don't know why...**_

"Hurry up!" Their mom yelled. When they reached the shelter, Peter pushed Edmund inside. Edmund fell to the ground, letting go of the photo, which fell to the ground with a silent 'crack' sound. The younger boy was breathing heavily and nearly crying. Well, yes. Nearly. "You're so selfish! You could have got ourselves killed!" Peter yelled at him. Suzan and Lucy were sitting scared in the corner. "Stop it!" Their mother looked angrily at Peter. Then she looked at her younger son. He was still on the ground, clutching his dad's photo in his hand. Their mother helped him sit up. "Why can't you just do as you're told?" Peter asked much quieter. Edmund just stared at him angrily. 'And why can't you?! If you didn't want to die, then why you ran after me?!' He wanted to know it. But yet, he didn't ask. And yet he didn't answer his brother's question, so Peter closed the door and the darkness overcame them.

 _ **Who's gonna be the first one to say goodbye...?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Soo this is the second chapter of my story. I know the first was a liitle short, but this one is longer. The song in this chapter is "Long Way Down" (Just like the name of my story ^_^) by One Direction (Yes, I'm a directioner if you would ask (; ). Well, it IS movie based but I'm thinking of adding some book scenes as well. Let me know what you think about it ;)

So I 'm going to study a bit (I've got important tests on Friday and on next Thursday ;P ). And the next chapter is going to take a little longer to write and update, but I hope you won't mind. I'll try to write & update it as fast as I can. :)

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS I HOPE YOU'LL CONTINUE REVIEWING MY STORY :)

Now, enjoy the next chapter of my story !

Chapter Two: I Know You Didn't Come To Apologize

Next day, they all were on the train station. "You need to keep it on yourself, darling, alright?" Their mum told Lucy hanging the card with adress on her coat. "Are you warm enough?" She asked. Lucy nodded, sad that she was leaving her. Their mum came over to Edmund hanging on his jacket that same card. But he seemed not to notice it. He looked past his mother at the poster beside her. The title was saying 'Help the children'.

"If dad were here, he wouldn't let us go." He said, looking away from the poster. "If dad were here, and the war was over we wouldn't go!" Answered him Peter, slightly angry. Edmund looked at him with that same expression. **'** Oh, God. I didn't want to make him angry.' Edmund thought to himself. That was true. He really didn't want to make him angry. 'Maybe it is wrong to speak at all?'

"You will isten to your brother, Edmund." His mother told him and got up. She hugged him and was about give him a kiss on the cheek, but he flinched away. She looked at him, maybe disappointed or maybe confused, and just kissed him lightly on his head. Then she came over to Peter and hugged him. He hugged back. "Promise me that you will look out for the others." She told him in his ear. "I promise, mum." Peter answered. "Good man." She smiled and turned to Suzan to hug her. Her oldest daughter clinged to her tightly. "Suzan. Be a big girl." Her mum broke the hug up and backed away. Edmund was looking at this and he was wondering about it all.

 _ **We made a fire, Went down in the flames**_

 _ **We sailed an ocean, And drowned in the wave...**_

She was looking at them for a moment, tears in her eyes. But she shook it off in a while. "Alright. Off you go." She said. The four children grabbed their bags and started walking towards the train. Peter was holding Lucy by her hand and Suzan grabbed Edmund, who was completely angry at her for that. "Hey, get off! I know how to get on the train by myself!" He tried to get his hand away, but Suzan didn't let him. They came over the ticket's cashier just as few soldiers were entering the station. "Tickets" The lady that was checking the tickets said. Peter didn't answered, didn't show the tickets. He was looking at the soldiers. It was obvious that he was hoping to see his father there. Well, if he even was there. "Tickets, please!" The lady nearly screamed. "Give!" Suzan hissed at her older brother and took away the tickets from his hand, smiling at the lady. After examining the tickets, the lady muttered an unkind "Please." and gave the children their tickets back. "Thank you" Peter said a bit confused.

 _ **Build a cathedral, but we never prayed,**_

 _ **We had it all , yeah, and we walked away...**_

They were going through the crowd, passing by the women, elder men and children. Edmund was looking at almost everyone he passed. All of them seemed sad.

 _ **Point of no return,**_

 _ **And now it's just too late to turn around.**_

 _ **I try to forgive you,**_

 _ **But I struggle 'cause I don't know how...**_

Then he heard that Lucy was sobbing. That pissed him off. 'Can't she even for a minute stop being a baby?! She cries all the time!' He turned around only to find Peter put his arms around her smaller ones, hugging her and telling her gently that everything will be alright. And that's what pissed him off even more. 'And why is she always their favourite?! They are always petting over her and leaving me alone to myself only! I hardly remember when they said something nice to me or even held me for more than one minute! Is that ever going to -' He was soon cut off from his thoughts, because Suzan pulled him harder by his hand. He realised that they were getting on the train now, so he hurried over to it. When he finally got in with his siblings, the train was full of children. Every single one of them was waving to their mothers or grandparents or whoever was standing on the train station. Well, everyone but him. He didn't know why, but he hardly feel sad. And he didn't wave.

 _ **We built it up so high and now I'm falling,**_

 _ **It's a long way down,**_

 _ **It's a long way down...**_

In the train, when they were searching for a place to sit, Edmund noticed that Peter was looking at him strangely. But he just let it go. They found some partition, with two other kids inside. They decided to stay here. Peter helped Lucy with her bag. He hesitated a little when Edmund showed up, but, finally, he reached his hand. Edmund backed away and put his bag in the luggage cabin, himself.

After a little while, they were finally seated. Edmund sat near the window, away from his family. Susan and Lucy were sitting near each other on the other side of Edmund and Peter was sitting next to the two cnildren, having a good conversation with them.

 _ **We had a mountain, We took it for granted,**_

 _ **We had a spaceship, But we couldn't land it,**_

 _ **We found an island, We got stranded**_

 _ **We had it all, yeah, Who could have planned it?**_

The night stated in quickly. It was maybe nine or ten in the night. The moon was in a full shape tonight, so it wasn't that dark at all. And there were also all those stars. Edmund was looking out of the window, thinking. 'I don't know. I hate when I'm alone, but I also hate when I'm with them all. When I'm with Peter, with Suzan, with Lucy. They treat me like I'm some trash. They shout at me, they do not wish me around. Especially Peter. He always acts like he's a grownup, but he is not. Sometimes I hate him. He was supposed to be my brother but all he ever does is leaving me alone.' Edmund didn't even notice a single tear that escaped his eye. 'But sometimes I think I still love him. I don't even know why! After all of this I still love him when he doesn't deserve this! And I can't stop! I can't...' He started silently crying. He pulled his knees to his chest, held them and buried his face in his hands.

 _ **Point of no return,**_

 _ **And now it's just too late to turn around,**_

 _ **I try to forgive you,**_

 _ **but I'm struggling 'cause I don't know how...**_

After a long moment he was just slightly sobbing and after a little shorter moment he was asleep. He didn't notice a pair of blue eyes staring at him. He didn't notice...

 _ **W**_

 _ **e built it up so high and now I'm falling,**_

 _ **It's a long way down...**_

So this is chapter two! I hope you'll like it AND FORGIVE ME ANY MISTAKES IF I MADE THEM ;) PLEASE REVIEW !


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back and my chapter three is finished! Sorry to keep you waiting, but I could hardly focus on writing lately, becuz I had some tests in school and now I'm sick :P This chapter is not that good as the previous ones, but I tried to write it the best I could, so I hope you'll forgive me :)

Chapter Three: "Too Late To Turn Around"

Today was the day, when they finally arrived. When they got out from the train, they were standing in front of some wooden signboard. The area they were in, was surrounded by trees. The sign that they saw on the signboard was telling "Coombe Halt". That's right where they were supposed to be. But there was nothing and no one around, waiting for them. Until suddenly they heard a car. So they grabbed their travelling bags and hurried over to the dusted road. There was a car passing, but it didn't stop by, it only passed them. The four sivlings were staring at it, as it drove away. "The professor knew we are coming..." Suzan said. She was both surprised and slightly angry. "Perhaps we have been incorrectly labeled?" Edmund suggested, looking at the card on his clothes.

 _ **Step one you say "We need to talk"**_

 _ **He walks you say "Sit down it's just a talk"**_

 _ **He smiles politely back at you**_

 _ **You stare politely right on through.**_

However, within seconds, the children heard a sound of the clop of horse's hooves and a rattling cab from down the road. They were louder and louder untill there, in front of them appeared the horse, the cab and older woman sitting in it. "Hup! Hup!" the woman called at the horse. When the horse stopped, she looked down at the children with a frown. Peter and Suzan exchanged looks. "Mrs Macready?" Peter asked, a bit uncertain.

"I'm afraid so," she replied. "Is this it, then? Haven't you brought anything else?" The two older siblings exchanged their looks once more, before Peter answered, "No, ma'am. It's just us." Lucy gave a nod, and Edmumd didn't do anything, he was only watching the woman carefully. "Small favors." The woman's face softened and she showed them with her head to the empty back of the cab. "Come along." The children grabbed their bags and hurried over to the cab. Mrs Macready turned the horse around and soon they were finally coming to professor house.

Within a few minutes, they arrived and they saw a very big and very beautiful house. They were looking at it with amazement. 'Wow. I've never seen anything like that!' Edmund was the most amazed one out them, even if he didn't show it. When they were in, he was even more amazed. All those old, tall draperies, portraits, busts...

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in this house," Mrs. Macready said in the "lecture" voice. "And as such, there are a few rules you need to follow." She continued speaking as they climbed the old, dark stairs. "There will be no shouting." She paused and glared at them "Or running" Then she turned and continued walking and speaking, "No improper use of the dumbwaiter." Suzan reached to touch the bust in the corner of the stairs. " _No_ touching of the historical artifacts!" Mrs. Macready yelled, causing Susan, to jerk her hand away. Lucy hid her giggle at the appalled look on Mrs. Macready face and the startled look on Susan's, while Edmund bit his lip, and tried, desperately, not to laugh. Mrs. Macready went a few steps ahead and stopped by the massive, wooden doors, turning around to the children. "And above all... There should be no disturbing of the Professor." After a while, she began to walk again. Susan still had a frown on her face, but was following Mrs. Macready, who continued leading them. They all started walking after her, but Lucy paused and looked at the door. She heard footsteps behind them. Suddenly the light underneath the door was shadowed by a pair of feet. With a small gasp, Lucy turned and hurried after her siblings

 _ **Some sort of a window to your right**_

 _ **As he goes left and you stay right**_

 ** _Between the lines of fear and blame_**

 ** _As you began to wonder why you came_**

Later that day, the four siblings were sitting in one of the many rooms in this house, which was supposed to be their bedroom. "The German Luftwaffe dropped bombs on London again tonight…" the radio announcer's voice rang out in the bedroom. Peter gazed out the window at the darkening sky. "Areas under fire include-" The radio was turned off by Suzan. Edmund, who was sitting quietly in the corner of the bedroom, observed, as she and Peter made their way over to the Lucy's bed. Peter sat on it, and Suzan stood by him. "The sheets are all scratchy," Lucy mumbled with a tiny voice. Suzan smiled at her. "Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon." Edmund got up from the chair he was sitting at and started making his way over to the bed. "If home is still there..." He mumbled passing his siblings by. Suzan looked at him annoyed. "Oh, better if you will go to bed!" She clearly did NOT want his presence here. "Yes, _mum._ " He replied. "Ed!" Peter scolded at him, angry and already annoyed by him. Edmund looked at them all, hurt in his eyes and came over to his bed, in the corner of the room.

 ** _Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_**

 ** _Somewhere along in the bitterness_**

 ** _And I would have stayed up with you all nignt_**

 ** _Had I known how to save a life..._**

His brother was still talking about how this place is huge and they can do here whatever they want or something like that, but Edmund didn't pay attention to it. Really, he just didn't care about their stupid conversation. 'They don't wish me around and they get angry with me after a few seconds. I don't even know why. I just want it to be normal. I just want them to act like a sibling should act. Is it already that much?' He took the covers away and laid down. He was angry. He always got angry after an exchange of words between his siblings. Because they could never understand him, and they were always getting angry with him. He tried not to care about it, but it wasn't that easy. And there was also something deep inside his heart that was hurting him. Like, a lot. And he had trouble with sleeping because of that. At the end, he managed to, after three hours of struggling to do it. But he wasn't the only one who had trouble with it.

 _ **Let him know that you know best**_

 _ **'Cause after all you do know best**_

 _ **Try to slip past his defence**_

 _ **Without granting innocence**_

 _ **Lay down a list of what is wrong**_

 _ **The things you've told him all along**_

 ** _And pray to God he hears you_**

 ** _And pray to god he hears you_**

Peter was still up in his bed, even if it was already so late in the night. He couldn't fall asleep. He could only think about the things that were happening lately. So about his fights with Edmund (Well, actually THEIR fights with him, because Suzan and Lucy were also present in them.) and he was thinking about the scene he saw on the train when they were here. 'Maybe... Maybe he was crying because of me. Maybe I should have been there for him... But, Oh God, I didn't do anything! He's still my brother, isn't he? I should always be there for him! I'm his older brother and I should be taking care of him! Oh, just why am I doing nothing, when he needs me?' He looked in the direction of his brother's bed. Though he saw only his brother's back, he could tell that Edmund was asleep.

 ** _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_**

 ** _Somewhere along in the bitterness,_**

 ** _And I would have stayed up with you all night_**

 ** _Had I known how to save a life..._**

He got out from his bed and took a few, quiet steps to his brother. He tried not to make any noise. After a few more steps, he was standing right next to his little brother's head. 'I'm so sorry, Ed... If you could only forgive me...' He reached out his hand, and touched lightly his brother's hair. A small smile formed on his face. 'I wish I could see you happy again... Just like you were before.' Edmund moaned quietly in his sleep, causing Peter to take his hand away. 'But I can't even do anything to make you happy!' His smile disappeared. He was angry at himself now. 'All I'm ever doing is picking up the fights with you! I wish I could be a better brother...' He stood there for a momen, glancing at the floor.

 ** _As he begins to raise his voice_**

 ** _You lower yours and grant him one last choice_**

 ** _Drive until you lose the road_**

 ** _Or break with the ones you've followed_**

 ** _He will do one of the two things_**

 ** _He will admit to everything_**

 ** _Or he'll say he's just not the same_**

 ** _And you'll begin to wonder why you came_**

He sighed and looked again at his brother. 'Someday, I promise, it will be normal again. But yet, I don't know when.' He turned around and came back to his bed. He wanted his little brother to know, that he still loved him. But yet, he didn't know how to do this. Edmund will know but not yet. Not yet...

 _ **Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**_

 _ **Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

 _ **And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

 _ **Had I known how to save a life...**_

Duh, I am finally finished ;D So the song in this chapter is NOT One Direction's song. It's by The Fray and it's called "How To Save A Life". I hope you won't mind that little change, I just didn't know which of 1D songs should I put in this chapter. ∆ So I hope I didn't disappoint any of you by this chapter. (I know that good is only the last part of it ^•^) So, anyways, PLEASE review.


	4. Chapter 4

So next chapter is out. Sorry to keep you waiting, but I just had a little problems with writing it. But I hope you will forgive me ^_^ So now enjoy (I hope you will) the next chapter. Oh, and please, review !

Chapter Four: There's Nothing I Can Do To Change It

The next day, however, it rained, so anything that the children planned yesterday couldn't be done. So the four children were sitting in the sitting room, extremely bored. Suzan dragged out from somewhere an old and dusted dictionary (God knows where she found it.) and that's how the four siblings ended up playing a guessing game. But there wasn't even ten minutes, before the children grew even more bored. Lucy came over to window and was observing something from there, Peter was sitting on the couch, nearly sleeping and Edmund could be found under the old chair.

However, Susan continued her guessing game. " _Gastrovascular_ , Peter." Her brother didn't answer her, he only sighed.

"Come on, Peter, _gastrovascular_ ," their twelve-year-old sister repeated.

"Is it Latin?" He mumbled. Edmund got up from under the chair. "Is it for 'the worst game ever invented'?" Edmund said. He saw with the corner of his eye, as Peter smirked lightly at his answer. And so, Edmund was very surprised. 'It didn't happen in so long that Peter would smile or smirk at anything I was saying.' But it was only Peter who did this. Suzan gave him an angry look, and Lucy didn't even react.

"Come on, Su." Peter said to her. "Even you need to admit, that guessing words is boring." Susan groaned. "But what else can we do?" Lucy's face lightened up and she came over to her three siblings. "We can play Hide and Seek," Lucy suggested hopefully.

"But we're already having so much fun." Peter muttered, missing the annoyed glare Susan shot at him. "Come on, Peter, please?" Lucy tugged at his arm near her on the couch. When Peter glanced at her, she made a sweet eyes. "Pretty please?"

Peter sighed and looked at her. "One…two…" He started grinning. "Three…four…" A very big smile approached Lucy's face. Edmund was angry and annoyed. His two sisters started leaving, of course, Lucy was first out of the room. Then was annoyed Suzan and last was angry Edmund.

"Five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…" Peter's voice could be heard through the hallways as his younger siblings were searching for an ideal place to hide. Susan found the first one, pushing open a large, empty trunk and coming inside and pulling the lid shut.

"Fifty-six, fifty-seven…"

Peter's voice was heard all over the halls now. Edmund and Lucy were still searching for a place to hide. Then, suddenly, they both saw really long curtains on the last floor. They hurried over to them. Edmund pushed Lucy back and came behind the curtains. "I was here first!" He said, maybe a bit rudely. Lucy gave him an angry and disgusted glare and ran off. Edmund stepped back and pulled the curtains shut.

"Eighty-seven, eighty-eight, eighty-nine, ninety, ninety-one, ninety-two…"

He could hear opening of a nearby door. He closed his eyes and laid his head on the wall.

"Ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one-hundred!"

"I'M BACK! I'M BACK! IT'S ALL RIGHT! I'M BACK!" Lucy's loud screams made him open his eyes. 'Ooh, what is she going on about? Couldn't she just shut up?' Edmund's head shot out from behind the curtains as he gave Lucy an angry look.

"Shut up! He's coming!" He tried not to make too big noise, but Peter found them, even before Edmund could do anything. So Ed had no other way, then just come out from behind the curtains, angry at Lucy, who caused all of it.

"You know, I'm not sure if you have quite good idea of this game?" Peter was looking at both of them with unsureness. Lucy looked at both of her brothers, surprised.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" She asked.

"That's the point! It is why he was seeking you!" Edmund said annoyed. A few seconds later Suzan showed up with a small smile on her face. "Does this mean I have won?" She asked. Peter looked at her. "I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." He said.

"But... I've been gone for hours." Lucy said quietly. Her three siblings only looked at her, thinking that she wasn't normal.

 _ **Once in a Lifetime it's just right,**_

 _ **We make no mistakes,**_

 _ **Not even a landslide or riptide**_

 _ **Could take it all away.**_

"See? The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe" Susan said. The three older siblings were very carefully examining the wardrobe. They all turned away from the wardrobe. Theh were looking at Lucy in disbelief.

"One game at time, Lu. We don't all have your imagination." Peter said to her.

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy was now angry at all her siblings for not believing her in something that reallg existed.

"That's enough, Lucy," Suzan was already annoyed by her little sister's imaginations. "I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy said loudly with a shaky voice. "Well, I believe you." Edmund stepped forward. "You do?" Lucy asked, not believing him at first. "Yeah, of course. Today I saw a football field in a bathroom cupboard." He smirked slightly.

 _ **Somehow, feels like nothing has changed**_

 _ **Right now, my heart is beating ghe same**_

 _ **Out loud, someone's calling my name,**_

 _ **It sounds like you...**_

"Now, would you just stop? You just like to make everything worse, don't you?!" Peter was now angry at him. "It's just a joke!" Edmund tried to defend himself, as for he knew that, of course, no one will take his side. "When you're gonna learn and grow up?" Peter answered roughly.

Oh. That hurted. In this moment Edmund tried not to explode from the fury that overcame him, really, he did. But he couldn't hold it anymore. "Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're not!" He screamed it into Peter's face as loud as he could and he stormed out of the room. He still could hear that Suzan said: "Well, that was nicely handed." and soon he heard her footsteps, going into the opposite direction that he had gone. A few tears escaped his eyes, but he instantly wiped them away. 'I am not that weak to cry like a baby!' He was angry at himself for those tears, but more than this he was angry at Peter.

 _ **When I close my eyes, all the stars align,**_

 _ **And you are by my side, you are by my side...**_

He didn't know where to go. Of course not to their bedroom or the sitting room, because that's where his siblings would be and he didn't want to see any of them right now. He opened the first door to his left, which were the nearest door, and walked into the room behind them. It was a library. 'Good. At least no one is here.' He closed the door behind him and made his way over to a table in the middle. He sat there, in one of those old chairs, laid his elbows on the table and held his head in his hands. 'Stupid Peter! Just how could he say it?! I don't want him to tell me anything like that! He doesn't even know just how much it hurts!'

 _ **Once in a Lifetime, it's just right**_

 _ **We are always safe, not even the bad guys**_

 _ **In a dark night, could take it all away...**_

He didn't know how long was he sitting there, but after a very long moment of silence, he heard an opening of the door. He turned to them and he saw that someone was standing there. That someone was Peter. 'No. No. No. No. Not him again!' Edmunt started regretting that he came in here. "Ed..." He heard his brother's quiet voice. "What do you want?" He answered coldly. He didn't want any kind of conversation right now, especially not with Peter. "I wanted to apologize..." Peter seemed to not know what to say. "You know... For earlier..." He seemed like he was lost. "Shut it already. I don't need your apologies." Came a harsh reply from Edmund. "Leave me alone."

He could hear Peter's footseps, as he was making his way over to the table. "But..." Edmund took his hands away from the table and screamed. "I said leave me alone!" He ran out of the room, passing Peter by.

 _ **Somehow, feels like nothing has changed**_

 _ **Right now, my heart is beating the same**_

 _ **Out loud, someone's calling my name**_

 _ **And it sounds like you...**_

At this moment as he was passing his older brother, something inside Peter told him to stop Edmund, to stop and hug him, so close, and don't let go. And he, really, wanted to do it. But yet, he didn't. And as Edmund nearly passed him, Peter reached his hand to touch his brother's shoulder. But he missed it. And now, he could only watch Edmund's back as he was walking out of the door. Peter felt just like he could cry now. "I did it again... I let him go again... Oh, I wish I could take it all back! I want my little brother back...' Peter clenched his fists. 'I promised I would make it all better, but I am only making it worse... I'm trying to be his older brother, but he don't want to let me in... Oh, God, just tell me what to do... Maybe I should search for him again?' And so, Peter got out of the room and searched for his brother. But he didn't find him.

 _ **When I close my eyes, all the stars align**_

 _ **And you are by my side, you are by my side,**_

 _ **You are by my side, you are by my side...**_

It was almost time for dinner, so Peter thought that Edmund would be here and that he will talk to him after it. But Edmund didn't show up at the dinner and later, when it was already time to sleep, he also wasn't there. Peter wanted to go and search for him, but Suzan wouldn't let him walk around the house in the night. So Peter could just pray that his little brother was safe and sound. This night, he couldn't sleep at all. He could only think about his little brother. 'I can't take it anymore. Everytime I try to fix it, I'm always messing it up. Oh, I just want to be his older brother. But I can't. Because I missed him. I missed my little brother...'

 _ **Once in a Lifetime,**_

 _ **You were mine...**_


End file.
